False words
by drummerbabe13027
Summary: the next generation the FF8 gang. Will they leave thier own legacy at Garden?
1. getting to know you

a/n: The only thing I own is the ideas and a few characters I think you know what square owns by now 

Chapter one 

Collin sat outside Balamb Garden leaning against a nearby tree staring up at the starlit sky. All the constellations that were so familiar to him in the past seemed so foreign to him now. His eyes searched the purplish-blue sky for something familiar. His cerulean blue eyes fell upon a comet making its way across the night sky. Collin watched the comet a few moments when he realized something different about this comet, "That come had three tails, and each tail was tinged a different color.......wierd." 

Collin searched the sky again before standing up and heading back towards the blue academy. He went outside to clear his head of his worries of his written exam tomorrow and his head was still buzzing with jumbles of thoughts and worries. "I might as well go and train seeing I can't sleep," Collin said to no one in particular starting to jog towards the training center. 

Collin ran into the training center and slowed to a cautious gait readying himself for a quick battle. His hand down at his sides near his weapons. On his left side a gunblade, it was his father's. On his right was a Save the Queen, his mothers she gave it to him when she retired from SeeD. He crept along quietly awaiting to be attacked by one of the monsters that inhabited the center, a grat finally attacked the cadet. He didn't know he was being followed by someone, he probably wouldn't have cared if he knew just as long as people didn't get in his way when he training he didn't care what people did. Collin quickly decided on the gunblade and quickly defeated the grat. He sheathed the blade and he saw something dart into the bushes alongside the winding path. Collins mind quickly went into defense mode as he unfurled his whip knowing he'd be safer if he could attack from a distance. 

"What could that be?" Collin muttered under his breath, "Didn't look like anything that is normally in here.....must have been a human." _Why would they dart into the bushes_? 

He stepped forward carefully, catlike almost, his ears listening for even the slightest sound. His ears picked up a sound._ Definitely a person_. He took another cautious step forward, four more steps and he'd be able to find out what it was. He could sense the fear radiating out from the bushes, it was plenty scared Collin could tell he could almost taste the fear. Collin heard the steel doors open and close behind him and he whirled around to see Instructor Irvine Kinneas. Collin glanced behind his shoulder and saw the tall grasses swaying, _Got away this time, probably just an injured grat anyway._

"Shouldn't you be in your dorm?" Irvine asked raising his eyebrow. 

"Yes Instructor," Collin said standing at attention, "I couldn't sleep, nerves sir." 

"Oh, maybe you should be thinking about gettin' ta sleep soon?" Irvine said. 

"Yes Sir," Collin said saluting and he started for the doors. 

"Collin," Irvine called, "Good luck tomorrow." 

"Thank you sir," Collin said saluting again and he left. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Collin let himself into his room and he closed the door behind him and put his hands to his head, it felt like his ears were ringing. _I didn't get hit in the head today, did I_. He barely made it to his bed before he collapsed. He heard a soft female voice in his ear _"Don't worry"_

Suddenly Collin was on a boat in some bay on the continent of Centra. 

"You there! Get with the others and help lower the sails!" Collin heard a cruel voice say. _Why the hell should I, you didn't say please._

__

__"You didn't say please," Heard a familiar voice say, _Why did I say that? I'm gonna be in trouble now._

"What you say Almasy?" the cruel voice said, "I never knew I had to say please to a prisoner!" 

_Almasy? How did that ass know my name_. 

"It's common courtesy," said Almasy giving a mock bow_ What's with the voices?!?!_, "I would think a fine gentleman like yourself would know what that is." 

"I would think a SeeD like you would know how to follow orders," the cruel man said. 

_I'm not SeeD.....…_

"I don't like following orders," Almasy said chuckling, "That's probably why it took me so long to pass my field test, besides I only follow orders given by my commander and client neither of which you are." 

"Then let me remind you of our little deal," The man said, "You get me to the underground research facility you can see your family again." 

"Then let me remind you again," Almasy said getting angry at the mention of his family. _The quickest way there is near my home, where we'll be stopping as soon as we're on shore I'm gone, _"I don't know where it is." 

"I know that is total bull shit," The man said coming closer to Almasy, "You SeeDs know where everything is." 

"We only are told what we need to know." Almasy said simply. Before he could get out another word his nose was bleeding and his vision went white before focusing again. 

"Now unless you wish to not see your family again I suggest you do as I say." 

"Yes Sir," Almasy said faintly. _Just you wait asshole._

__

__"Get your ass below deck." came the order. 

Almasy staggered below deck to where other prisoners were. 

"Whoa! Seifer, What happened to your face man?" _Seifer?_

"I was bored so I punched myself in the damn nose...what the fuck do you think happened?" Seifer said yelling the last few words. 

_"I'm sorry," came the female voice said again, "I lost the connection, I'll try later."_

__

_"What!? Try what later? Who was that guy?"_

__

_"He was........"_

Collin awoke with a start covered in a sweat. He immediately got out of bed and went into the bathroom and washed away the dream with cold water. He left his face in his hand for a few seconds remembering the dream. Slowly he looked into the mirror, _that was no dream_. Collin turned off the light and padded back to his bed and sat on the edge looking out his window. His eyes fell upon his gunblade case leaning against the wall next to the chair where his gray trench coat was draped. An engraving on the outside of the case caught his eye. He stood up and picked up the case and examined the silver writing "Hyperion" he read, "Seifer Almasy" was engraved below the name given to the weapon. _Whoever gave it to my dad must have had it done_. 

He glanced over at the clock on his bedside table, 12:38 the red numbers read. 

"Better try and get some sleep before it's time to get up." 

He replaced the case to its spot and climbed back in his bed and pulled the blankets over his body and willed sleep to come. _Maybe I'll get some more training tomorrow before my test, I'll try for a outdoor session._ Collins thoughts continued on like this until his exhaustion won out and he fell into a peaceful sleep.....and normal dreams. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_** Click 

__

__Collin groaned and turned over to his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. His threw his blankets to the floor and stood up and stretched his muscular body. He turned around when he heard a knock at his door._ Who would bother people this early?_ He walked over to his door and opened it. 

"Hey Collin we ne....." Aldice Dincht started then stared at Collins boxer clad body. 

"We need a third person for an outdoor training session," Crean Leonhart finished rolling his eyes, "Wanna join us?" 

"Uh yeah," Collin said finally realizing he was only his boxers, "Just give me a couple of minutes to get ready." 

"Yea sure," Aldice said still staring, "Take your time." 

Collin closed his door, he was the only cadet who didn't have to share a room because all the other rooms were full so they just gave him his own. He went and got in the shower quickly got cleaned up and turning off the water and got dressed in his training uniform. He pulled on the black pants with the Garden symbol on it and a he pulled a gray hooded sweatshirt from his dresser and put on his belt and sheathed his gunblade and his wound his whip on his belt loop and last of all he pulled on his gray trenchcoat. 

When he walked out the door Aldice and Crean were already arguing about the route they would take on their session. 

"We should go down to the beach and train!" Aldice said stamping her foot. 

"No, we should go through the forest near the fire cavern," Crean said in a simple tone. 

"How 'bout this?" Collin said knowing how to make the friends compromise, "How 'bout going down to the beach and make our way up then go through the forest then take a quick walk through the cavern." 

"The cavern?" Aldice said, "Isn't it kinda dangerous in there?" 

"For level three cadets Aldice!" Crean said rolling his eyes. 

"Shut up Crean Leonhart!" Aldice said crossing her arms, "You think everything is easy." 

"Let's just go," Collin said getting annoyed with the two, _Do they have to fight over everything?_ "I want some time to clean up before the test today." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Aldice, Crean and Collin were walking through the front gate of Garden after finishing their training session. They were very pleased, they all went up two levels in their skills and had enough time to eat some breakfast before going to take their test. The trio headed towards the cafeteria, which was already packed, with hopes of finding something left and a table. They were lucky there was still muffins and breakfast hot dogs. (very much to Aldice's delight). They got their food and sat down at the same table as Shaylyn and Cal Kinneas, practically identical except for the fact that Shaylyn was a girl and Cal was a boy. 

"How was your training session?" Cal asked. 

"Went very well," Collin said. 

"We all leveled up twice," Aldice said happily, "If we train like that everyday we'll be in good shape for the field test." 

"You have to pass the written exam first," Crean said. 

He was very nervous, everyone expected him to live up to his father. His father was a big thing to live up to, his father was Commander during the Second Sorceress War and the best SeeD Garden has ever seen. Actually now that Collin around the table at his friends faces, each one showing a varying degree of nerves, they each had their parents to live up to. All their parents played major parts in the Sorceress War, even Collins dad who became to be known as the Sorceress Knight. Collin started to feel nervous, but he didn't let his face show he was it, it wouldn't do any good now. He stood up suddenly wanting to leave. 

"I'm uh....I'm gonna get cleaned up I'll see ya later," Collin said turning around and walked towards the exit his trenchcoat billowing behind him. 

"Collin!" 

Collin turned around to see Rinoa running to catch up to the teen. 

"Morning Mrs. Leonhart," Collin said giving a quick salute. 

"Your mother called, the call will be directed up to you dorm and you can take it there," Rinoa said. 

"Thank you ma'am," Collin said giving a second salute before heading up to his dorm. 

The phone was ringing when he got into his dorm. Collin walked over to his bedside table and answered the phone. 

"Hey Mom!" Collin said into the receiver, "What's up? You coming to visit me or something?" 

"I'm very good, thank you for asking," his mother said chuckling she was happy to know her son still cared, "And I was actually calling to tell you that I'm taking a train from Deling to Balamb and I'll be arriving around noon. Isn't that about the time you'll be getting done with your test?" 

"Yea I'll meet you at the front gates," Collin said looking at the time he had to hurry or else he would be late for his test, "I gotta go get cleaned up before my test." 

"Ok, I'll see you later," his mother said, "Love you Collin" 

"Love ya bye," Collin said hanging up and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Collin walked into his test room just as the bell rang._ Narrowly missed detention again Almasy._

"Take your seat Mr. Almasy," the stern faced instructor said. 

Collin sighed and went to his seat in the back corner and sat down. The brunette next to him passed him a test and mouthed a "Good Luck" to Collin. He was too worried about the test to talk, he just grunted in response. Collin stared at the front of the test a few seconds before opening it and blazing through it. He finish the last question just as the bell rang to signal a free afternoon for the SeeD candidates before their test scores were announced. Collin handed in his test and quickly walked out the classroom door. He had to meet his mom at the front gate, but he had to go to dorm first. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Quistis was waiting outside the front gates waiting for her son to come out. She pretty much concluded that her son had stood up for some girl. She felt a tap on her shoulder, she almost froze before turning around and saw her 6'0 grinning, green eyed son. 

"Hey mom!" Collin said still grinning brightly, "How was your trip?" 

"Collin there you are," Quistis said looking up at her handsome son. _Hyne, he looks so much like his father_. "I was fairly comfortable in my private cabin, one of the few perks of being former SeeD. Did you do well on your test?" 

"As well as can be expected," Collin said his smile fading slightly, "I think." 

"You think! You should know," Quistis said playfully pushing the tall youth, "So ready to go? I figured we could talk over lunch." 

"Yea," Collin said as he was tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to see the pretty brunette who sat next to him during the test, "umm.....hi?" Collin said. 

"It's Collin right?" the brunette said nervously, "I'm Kiana, remember, I sat next to you during the exam...." 

"Yea I remember," Collin said slightly annoyed. "Is there something I can do for you?" 

"umm I was just wondering if," Kiana started slowly looking around Collin's broad shoulders seeing the petite woman waiting behind him, "youcouldshowmearoundBalamb?" Kiana said in one breath, "....I'm kinda new here," the girl said sheepishly. 

Collin was about to protest when his mother answered for him, "He'd love to, we were heading that way anyway." 

"What!?" Collin started to say when he was nudged in the ribs by Quistis, "Yea sure," He said reluctantly. 


	2. the plot is unfolding

A/N: I don't own all the characters, just a few and the ideas are all mine. 

Chapter 2 

"Well, let's see.....I transferred here from Karimant Garden," Kiana said, she paused to take a bite from her chicken burrito, "It's a very small and a very unknown Garden located in the mountains in Centra." 

"Oh yes, yes. I've heard of Karimant Garden," Quistis said nodding and taking a sip from her soda, "Students from Karimant usually transfer to Trabia. What made you choose Balamb?" 

"I did some research on both of the academies and I found that Balamb had more of what I wanted," Kiana said, "Balamb had the best instructors and it is the SeeD headquarters. Any student who wishes to continue on to SeeD go to Balamb and come out the most respected soldiers in the world." 

"Then I'd say you made a very wise choice then," Collin said smiling slightly. He'd been practically silent the whole meal. 

"Yes, you did," Quistis said taking a bite from her salad and she noticed the coat that Collin was wearing, "you know Collin that coat looks very good on you. You look just like your father more and more." 

"Who's his father?" Kiana asked. 

Collin fell silent and started pushing his food around his plate, _She'll probably act the same as other people and automatically assume he's some monster,_ "Seifer Almasy," Collin mumbled. 

"Seifer Almasy....." Kiana said her face looked as if she had solved some great mystery then looked as if she had heard something disturbing, "I knew your last name sounded familiar. Your father was the Sorceress' Knight." 

"Yea," Collin muttered, "Everyone knows what my dad was when he was under the control of some psyco sorceress. He wasn't like that his whole life. He wasn't trained to be a Sorceress' Knight, he was trained to be a mercenary and a sorceress took advantage of his training." 

"I uh.....I didn't think he was," Kiana said getting uncomfortable, "I just know that he had a part in the war.......I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you....." _He couldn't know.......could he?_

"Quisty!" a familiar cheery voice squealed, "Since when were you in Balamb?" 

"Selphie, how good to see you!" Quistis said as she was almost knocked over by an overexcited Selphie, "I came in this morning" Quistis answered laughing and stood up to greet her other friends who came in after Selphie. 

"You should have told us you were coming we could sent someone to the station to get you!" Rinoa said giving the slim blonde a quick hug. 

"I wanted to surprise people, I told Collin I was coming," Quistis said sitting down again, "Pull up some chairs and join us." 

"Good to see you again Quis," Squall said sitting down, "You thinking about coming back to Balamb? You know I won't think twice about giving you your job back." 

"No....I'm just visiting for awhile," Quistis said chuckling, "I'm happy with the way things are going right now." 

"Then I probably couldn't convince you to be an examiner for the field exam next week?" Squall said, "We're a bit short handed right now." 

Quistis thought for a moment before answering, "All right but this doesn't mean I'm back." 

"Of course not," Squall said, "I don't think you'll need to be briefed on how to grade the candidates, you'll be given whatever information is needed when the time comes." 

"So Quis how has live been treatin' ya lately," Zell asked, "Good, I hope." 

"Relatively well," Quistis said, "There has been some problems here and there,but, what's life without a few problems." 

"Good, good," Irvine said, "So ah.....Is there anyone new in your life, ya know someone special." 

The group was silent for a few seconds. Had she gotten over Seifer yet? Everyone hoped she did but they knew it would be hard for her 

"No, no one too special," Quistis said her eyes betraying her in her effort to appear as if the subject didn't bother her, "I haven't been too busy looking for anyone, I've been busy with work." 

Squall looked across the table to his blond friend. He had heard some reports of a man recently being detained in a maximum security prison near Esthar. He had been able to receive a description of the man and he fits the description of Seifer. The original field test was to aid the resistance factions in gaining the independence of Timber. There are more than enough SeeD candidates to do the job and Squall was considering sending a few squads to Esthar to attempt to retrieve the prisoner if indeed it was Seifer. He still hadn't confirmed it with the authorities in Esthar. He didn't want to tell Quistis because he didn't want to get her hopes up. 

"You'll have to excuse me," Squall said getting up to leave, "I have some things to take care of before the scores are posted this evening." 

"Why don't I show you around some Kiana?" Collin asked remembering her request earlier. 

"Yes, go and show her around while we catch up some," Quistis said. 

"Yea, this is a harbor town right?" Kiana said, "Why don't we go down the harbor?" 

"If you want to," Collin said getting up. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"How long have you been at Garden? " Kiana said sitting down on the ground near the boat dock, "Were you forced to go....ya know expected to be just like your parents." 

"My parents got me in for an interview, when I was about five I think, to see if I'd like the idea of going to an academy like this. We lived up near Trabia Garden " Collin said, "They never pressured me to do anything I didn't want to do to. I was given a tour by myself while my parents filled out forms. When I was shown the library I saw the pictures of my mom and her friends after they battled Sorceress Ultimecia. When I looked at the pictures and I recognized all the faces and I wanted to be just like them, and have my picture up there recognizing some great feat I accomplished. I wanted to be known by everyone who came to that library." 

"You practically lived your whole life here," Kiana said looking impressed, "haven't you ever felt like you were abandoned?" 

"No," Collin said, "My parents visited often and they called as often as they could...that is until I told that I was a big boy and they didn't need to check up on me all the time. Then I transferred here a few weeks ago so I could become SeeD. There were the same pictures up in the library as there were at Trabia. I was reminded of how much my parents did for people." 

The two were silent for a few moments. Collin searched the horizon, he didn't know exactly what he was looking for, just a boat any kind of boat. Even after ten years he was still wishing dad would come in on some ship from a far off land. He didn't know why, after his dad disappeared when he was seven he always dreamt that his dad would surprise like he always did. No matter how long he waited and watched all the ships and boats that came in none of them had anyone who even resembled his father. 

"What are you thinking about Collin?" Kiana aked tearing him out of his memories. 

"Nothing," Collin answered quickly, "We should head back to Garden, the scores will be posted soon." 

"Yea," Kiana said getting up and brushing herself off, "I wanna know if I passed as soon as possible. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

When Kiana and Collin finally arrived back at Garden there was already a crowd surrounding the classroom, all were eager to see if they had passed the written part of the SeeD exam. A majority of the candidates passed the written exam and they were able to participate in the field exam and only a few of the candidates would pass that part. Collin pushed his way through the crowd and Kiana followed close behind. 

"I passed," Collin said in disbelief, _Over the first obstacle now I only need to get over the next one, _" How'd you do?" 

"Umm....," Kiana muttered as she ran her finger down the list and stopped at her name, "I passed, hay maybe we could be in the same squad." 

"Yea sure......why not," Collin said in response. _I hope not._

Collin pushed his way back through the crowd of eager cadets. _I need to blow of some steam in the training center._

"Where you going Collin?" Kiana asked as she followed Collin out of the midst of the crowd. 

"No where," Collin said, "I just need some time to think. I'll see you around." 

"Yea," Kiana said stopping, "Maybe we can train later." 

_Whatever, why is she so interested in me?_

__

__"Aren't you gonna follow him?" a male voice said behind Kiana. 

"Yes sir," Kiana said carefully turning around, "But I already know where he's going." 

"And where is he going," the man said not moving from where he stood, just in the shadows. 

"Where he goes every other time when he needs time to think," Kiana said carefully, "I've followed him before I talked to him, to get a feel for him." 

"Have you been able to enter his mind?" 

"Not yet, he seems to have some sort of mental barricade. I can't get in to make sure he is the right one, but I know he is." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_I don't know what it is with that girl but she makes me comfortable enough to practically spill my guts but then all of sudden I just get some weird vibe from her._ "Maybe I should've listened to my dad when he told me not to totally open myself up to women," Collin said as he dealt the finishing blow to the T-rexaur. He watched as the great beast fell to the ground with enough force to make the ground shake. _I need some challenge, the monsters here are too easy._

Collin continued on through the center, all the while he felt as if he was being watched. Every so often he glanced over his shoulder, only to see the path that was behind. _Gotta quit being so paranoid Alamasy, who would want to follow you_. Collin quickly checked his watch, it was getting late. 

"I'll just go through the rest of the center," Collin said to out loud to himself thinking for some reason that his voice would prove to him that he wasn't going crazy. 

When Collin was younger he could sense when his father was coming home. Then he thought it was just because his mother had told approximately when his father should be coming from wherever it was he was coming from. He usually felt it when his father was fairly close to home and it got stronger as it got closer to the day he actually arrived. He started getting the feeling againin the past couple weeks. It hadn't gotten any stronger in a couple days but he could still feel it. When he was younger he thought he was feeling the power that eminated from his father, he never told anyone about it but he still remembered it. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_I've had a few close calls tonight. It seems like Collin can sense when someone else is around, a sign of a well trained soldier. It was only to be expected of any child born of Quistis and Seifer, two of the few of the greatest soldiers the world had seen. I'm going to have to be more careful from on, the sooner I can find a way to make him let his guard long enough so I can enter his thoughts and see if he is capable of doing what my need for him requires. My powers are almost near their strongest, I'll have to act soon to accomplish my goal._

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"COLLIN WAKE UP!" a voice called from the hall as their fist banged on his dorm room door. 

"I'm up, just wait a minute, hyne." Collin called out sleepily to the visitor. He groaned as he threw his blankets of him and stumbled out of bed over to the door. "What is it that is so urgent that you thought he had to drag me out of bed at 6am." Collin said when he opened the door to Daenae. 

"My mother had heard that Quistis was in town and she was wondering if she might be able have lunch or something?" Daenae said. 

"Why can't Ellone talk to her?" Collin said rubbing the sleep from his eyes, "She does work in the infirmary and my mom is staying at Garden." 

"She's not in Balamb right now but she will be in a couple days," Daenae said, "Aren't you a bit cold Collin?" 

Collin just realized he was only his boxers, and he turned and closed door. _Gotta stop answering the door in my boxers._


	3. preparations

_A/N:I don't all the characters but if I could choose the ones I could I would pick Zell.....nevermind just R/R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please_

__

__

__

__

__

_"When are you gonna be home again daddy?"_

__

_"Two weeks."_

__

_"Yoo pwomise?"_

__

_"I promise."_

__

_"Cwoss yoor heart?"_

__

_"Cross my heart and I break my promise I'll never go on a mission again."_

__

_"Yoo got a deal.........."_

"Almasy got your ass out of bed! " 

Seifer rolled over as he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling with the memories that the dream brought back fresh in his mind. He groaned as he stood up from the uncomfortable cot. The blond stretched his arms over his and tried to work the kinks that the cot had caused throughout the night. __

__

__"What do I have to do to get some food?" Seifer yelled into the corridor outside the cell door. 

"You'll be escorted down to the cafeteria when the staff finished making it," the guard replied from his desk, "Now shut up, or else you won't get anything." 

_Whatever_, Seifer sat down on the cot and studied his new surroundings and reflected on how he arrived to this new hellhole. _I was so close to finding Quistis. She probably moved on by now, its been ten years, I just wanted to tell her that I'm sorry._

"Meal time," came the voice of the guard, "Do you think you can be trusted to walk down to the cafeteria without causin' trouble Almasy?" 

Seifer stood and slowly sauntered to the open door, "I think I can handle it," he sneered to the guard. 

"You're gonna be trouble aren't you Almasy," the guard said. 

"You ain't seen nothin' yet," Seifer said as he followed the other inmates to the cafeteria. _What a bunch hopeless idiots_, Seifer thought as he fell in line behind a especially hopeless looking guy in the line to get whatever this prison tried to pass off as food. Seifer shuffled along through the line with his Styrofoam tray. Some gooey, brownish red stuff was plopped down on his tray accompanied by some hard bread. _They actually expect us to eat this crap?_

Seifer looked up from the nauseating gook on his tray and noticed that the inmates filled in the tables in the order in which they were in line. The blond sighed as he followed and plopped his tray down next to the other so called men at the table. 

"Do any of you know what this is supposed to be?" Seifer asked. 

"If you poke your fork through it you'll find bits of meat byproduct and some things that are supposed to be kidney beans, they say its chili," the guy across from Seifer replied. Seifer studied his face, _He looks like he was once a handsome man......I hope I'm not here long enough to start looking like that. _"Garret Heags," the man said extending his hand to Seifer who looked at it for a few seconds before shaking it, "You look new around here, what did the people call you before you got dragged in here?" 

"Almasy, Seifer Almasy," Seifer said thinking of his friends, _Do they even remember me?_

"So what did you do before you got sent here?" Garret said taking a bite of the chili and made a face as he dumped pepper on it. 

"I was a mercenary," Seifer said, "I went around and got paid to do the fighting of those who couldn't." 

"How the hell did you end up here then?" a man said who was seated a little ways down the table. 

"I don't know," Seifer said taking his chances and quickly stuffed a small bite of chili in his mouth and chewed and swallowed it deciding it was safe seeing it hadn't killed him yet, "The only crime I committed was nineteen years ago, and I was pardoned for it." 

"What d'you do?" Garret asked before taking another bite of chili, "You know you soften the bread by dipping it in the chili." 

"I attacked the president of Deling while I was under the control of some Sorceress Ultimecia from the future and I started the second sorceress war," Seifer said nonchalantly before stuffing some bread in his mouth. 

The table was silent for a few seconds, just staring at the Blond man. 

"No really what'd you do?" 

"The attacked the Deling president and I started a war," Seifer said slightly enjoying the looks of awe in their faces. 

"And they pardoned you!" Garret said with disbelief in his eyes, "Who the hell would pardon someone after they nearly annihilated everyone while taking over the world?!" 

"The same people who defeated the Sorceress," Seifer said simply, he was enjoying their disbelief more and more every second. 

"SeeD!," Garret exclaimed, "I thought SeeD are supposed to defeat the sorceress?" 

"I'm not a sorceress though, I was just her knight," Seifer said ready to give them an explanation, 

"Most sorceresses are fairly weak so a stronger sorceress from a different time period will take control of her and an able bodied man who will become the Sorceress's Knight. The knight loses all control of his decisions and is basically a puppet under the control of some power hungry sorceress. The sorceress manipulates the knight and he aids the Sorceress in reaching her goal." 

"So why did they pardon you?" the guy next to him asked, "If you were battling against the SeeD, prolly killing many in the process, why would they want to allow you to not be punished?" 

_Why didn't they throw my ass in jail? They didn't punish Edea either, they probably knew we wouldn't have done it on our own accord._

__

__"I don't know," Seifer said as a horn sounded signifying the start of manual labor. Seifer picked up his tray and threw it out as he left the cafeteria and followed the stream of bodies outside. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Keep your head up Almasy!" Squall called to Collin as he was trying to finish the simulation without getting killed, "It may be a hologram but it can still severely maim you." 

Collin cast triple sleep on the dragon before taking a step back to prepare himself momentarily for his finishing blow. _I'm not gonna be able to survive another hit from that thing, I might as wel cast a scan to see how much damage I have to do to defeat it._ Collin lowered his gunblade and cast the last scan he had_. Down to 3,856 in HP, double ultima and I'll try the Demon Slice._

"Come on Collin," Squall yelled, "Its not going to stay asleep for much longer!" 

"Double Ultima!" Collin yelled and turned away to shield himself from the magic as it did its work. 

"Good work, but you'll attack it physically to get the most EXP!" 

Collin took a step back going through the motions of Demon Slice in his head. He stood in attack stance before swinging Hyperion in a circle and advancing on the dragon. Collin just barely hit the dragon with the limit break before it woke and had a chance to evade the attack. _KO, and I leveled up three times. Damn I'm good._ Collin grinned as the dragon fell and the background disappeared. 

"You were lucky this time Almasy," Squall said. 

"Hey I killed it right?" Collin said coming over towards Squall, "So uh, ya got any good advice for your student before he take his field exam tomorrow?" 

"Don't be so cocky," Squall said writing some info down on his clipboard before looking up, "That's how your father took the SeeD test so many times?" 

"Well good thing I'm the son of Quistis," Collin said smirking, "Didn't she make SeeD when she was 15?" 

"Yea lucky for you," Squall said chuckling. He glanced at his watch, "Its getting late, go get something to eat and get to bed. You'll need your energy tomorrow." 

"Yes sir," Collin said saluting. Collin smirked again before turning and taking the stairs two at a time. 

'Just like Seifer' Squall thought to himself as he followed the youth up the stairs at a slower pace. 

_I wonder if the gangs in the cafeteria. Its not too late we can probably hang out in the quad._

Collin entered the cafeteria and got in line for a hot dog behind Zell. "Hey instructor! Ya think you can leave me some hot dogs?" 

Zell turned around and chuckled, "If there's some left when I get up there I might consider leaving some for you." 

"Thats all I ask instructor," Collin said grinning. Out of all his mothers friends he like the Zell the most, he could pass as an adult most of the time but he still was a kid at heart. 

"You ready for the field exam tomorrow?" Zell asked. 

"As ready as I'll ever be," Collin said, "Maybe you'll be the instructor heading my squad." 

"Maybe," Zell said as he stepped up the window to order his plateful of hot dogs, " I think I left you a few hot dogs Collin." The instructor said as he joined Squall and the others who were sitting at a table near by. 

"I'll take three hot dogs ands a coke please," Collin said to the good natured cafeteria worker, "Thank you." Collin turned and scanned the room for his friends and he spotted them at the table near the window. Shaylyn waved and called out to him "Collin! Over here!" 

Collin made his way through the crowd to the table and set his food down on it. He sat down before he noticed the brunette sitting at the other end of the table. 

"Collin, have you met Kiana?" Crean asked as Collin sat down, "She just transferred here." 

"We've met," Collin said trying to keep his annoyed look suppressed. _I thought I got rid of her for a while._

"Yea Collin showed me around Balamb yesterday." Kiana said cheerfully. 

"Collin, you got yourself girl finally!" Cal whispered to Collin giving him a punch in the arm. 

Collin just grunted as he took a bite of his hot dog then opened his coke. 

"So are you guys ready for the test tomorrow," Shaylyn asked. She had made SeeD the year before now she was preparing to take her test to get her teaching license. 

"I'm all nerves," Kiana said, "I don't think I'll be able to sleep tonight." 

"Don't worry about it," Cal said, "If your instructor thought you wouldn't have a chance at passing the exam you would be at a training session right now." 

Collin finished his food and he got up to leave, " I'm gonna get to bed, I'm beat." Collin tossed his garbage in the trash near the door. 

"Collin wait up," came Selphie's voice. 

"Yes instructor," Collin said turning around. 

"Do you know where Quistis is?" Selphie asked, "We haven't seen her all day." 

"She's probably in town," Collin said remembering to this morning, " She had lunch with Ellone today. they could still be talking somewhere." 

"Ok, thanks Collin," Selphie replied, "Get some rest before tomorrow." 

"I will instructor," Collin answered as he turned to leave, his mind wandering slightly, he nearly ran into some guy walking into the cafeteria. 

"Hey! Watch where your goin'?" 

"Who are you?" Collin said taking step back. 

The youth looked Collin up and down and sneered, "When the time comes for you to know, you will know." The teen pushed past Collin and got into the line for food. 

_Whatever.....did that guy just threaten me?_ Collin just shook his head and made his way slowly towards his dorm. 

Kiana watched the scene silently from the table, _I better go and see what happened._ Kiana excused herself and made her way through the maze of tables and artificial plants to the food line and grabbed a boy by the arm and dragged him the cafeteria doors. 

"What the hell Kiana?" the furious teen nearly yelled, "Don't tell me I can't eat while I'm here!" 

"What did you do to that boy you ran into to at the door?" Kiana hissed. 

"I was able to get into his thoughts," the boy said grinning triumphantly, "Something which you have failed to do with all time you've spent with him." 

"Yea, well I haven't been able to get him to trust me yet," Kiana whispered harshly, "So what helped you to enter his thoughts." 

"Well," the teen said trying to make Kiana impatient, "It was easy, just make physical contact with him, that's when I was finally able to read his thoughts clearly. I guess his mind was wondering before I ran into him so I was able to make myself a foothold in that so-called mind barrier." 

"I can't just keep running into him!" Kiana whined, "he has already started to avoid me as much as possible...." 

"Then put yourself in the situation where it is possible for you to make physical contact," the teen said growing impatient himself. He could see where it was heading he would have to spell everything out for her, "You've made friends with his friends with his friends right?" 

"Yea I guess they like me," Kiana said very confused, "what exactly are you trying to get at?" 

"Let me get that far," said the boy even more impatiently, "One of those girls has to be the kind of girl who likes to meddle with people's personal lives. Let on slightly that you like the blond idiot and one of them might try and hook you up with him." 

"But he hates me!" Kiana whined. 

"So," the boy said, "They'll still make him at least go on a date with you.....trust me I know these things." 

"Fine," Kiana said turning to go to her dorm. She walked across the bridge that connected the cafeteria with the outer circle of the center of garden, she barely noticed when she ran into a blond women hurrying past the cafeteria. 

"Kiana!" the blond called to Kiana. 

Kiana turned and tried to smile for the blond women. "Mrs. Almasy," Kiana said smiling, "How are you tonight?" 

"Very late," Quistis said breathlessly, " I need to find the Commander and the others, have you seen them by any chance?" 

"I think they were all in the cafeteria," Kiana said remembering seeing the group in the corner. 

"Thank you," Quistis said smiling gratefully to the youth, "I don't know what has come over me, I'm usually never so irresponsible!" 

"Happens to the best of us," Kiana said chuckling to herself, "Well I better get going, I'll need my rest for tomorrow." 

"Yes you will," Quistis said going into instructor mode, "You'll need all the energy you can get for tomorrow." 


	4. it's almost like i know you

_I've only been here two weeks and I'm already causing trouble_. Seifer was laying on his stomach on the uncomfortable cot, the position was the least painful for him. _I wasn't even trying to cause trouble this time._ He heard a set of metal doors close loudly which made Seifer jump and made his back scream with pain. Seifer gritted his teeth and groaned as he waited for the pain to subside. His eyes saw the guards flashlight bounce along the row of cell doors followed by the steady thump of his boots coming down the corridor. Seifer sat as still as possible waiting for the guard to pass his cell, the thumping stopped in at his cell door. Their was the shuffling of clothing as the guard got out his set of keys. There was the sound of metal being slid into metal as the click of a lock being turned, the door creaked as it was pushed open. 

Seifer looked up confused, "Almasy, get up." the guard said getting out a set of handcuffs, "You're being moved." 

"Am I getting the luxury suite I've been asking for?" Seifer said smirking as he stood up as straight as he could, "Oh you people are just too kind." 

"hehe," the guard mocked as he went to put the handcuffs on the man. Seifer doubled over when the guard buried his fist in the blonde's stomach. "I'm not gonna put up with any of your shit right now, Almasy." The guard roughly pulled Seifer's hands behind his back and locked the cuffs on his already raw wrists. 

"I'm starting to get just a little tired of getting the shit kicked out of me every time one of you sewer rats feel like it," Seifer said through gritted teeth. 

"Well get used to it blondie," the guard said as he roughly pushed Seifer forward and Seifer was sent face first into the door, "from what I hear you're gonna be a long time resident here." 

_Great, _Seifer thought as he was propelled forward again. He was led down to the bottom of the prison. When Seifer was shoved into his new cell he realized he was almost right about getting the luxury suite, the cell resembled the cells he had seen in the D-District prison. Seifer had lay down on the cot, _a bit more comfortable, I guess,_ when the door was opened and the warden in his expensive suit walked in. 

"Stand up," came the order. Seifer obeyed, he wavered on the spot, he had headache that made his head feel like it was about to split open but he wasn't going to let on he was in pain. 

"We have recently gotten word that some organization is being sent to retrieve you form our facility. I can't begin to fathom why anyone would even attempt such an operation, and for you." the warden said with a sneer. 

_An organization?..… sent to retrieve....me?_ Seifer's fuzzy mind tried to process the information. _Could it be Squall and the others? Does Quis know?_

"I'm guessing you have some sort of tie with this organization, that's the reason why I'm here," the warden said looking at the surroundings with disgust, "I need to know what to expect from this group.....how they fight, how well they fight, and if they pose a threat to my position most importantly." 

"I can't tell you a thing," Seifer said readying himself for a beating, keeping his eyes narrowed and steady on the warden. 

"What do you mean...why can't you give me the information I ask for?" the warden said restraining his hand which held a baton. 

"I don't know anything about anyone who would want to retrieve my ass from anywhere....ugh." the blow from the warden's baton sent Seifer reeling backwards, the taste of blood filled his mouth. 

"Not what I wanted to hear from your mouth," the warden said with his baton raised over Seifer's back, who was kneeling spitting the blood from his mouth. "This organization is very well known by people like you. I want you to tell me everything you know." 

"Maybe if you specified _which_ organization," Seifer said spitting once more before using the side of the cot to climb to his feet, "I might be able to give something up." 

"SeeD!" the warden said throwing his baton to the side, "What do you know about SeeD?" 

"They beat Ultimecia about nineteen years ago," Seifer said knowing this was common knowledge among everyone. His vision went from fuzzy to dark as the wardens fist met with the right side of his face. 

"Do you think I am a stupid man Mr. Almasy?" the warden said infuriated. He didn't even for an answer as he commanded for the door to open, but before he left he kicked Seifer in the side. 

Seifer collapsed on the bed and fell into a fitful sleep and did not wake until late the next day. 

The sleeping blond jumped from the stinging sensation that was brought on by an orange creature working to heal the lashes that crisscrossed his back. 

"A moomba," Seifer said remembering seeing them at the Shumi Village. "It can't do any more damage than what's already." Seifer muttered before laying his head down again and allowing the creature to do his work. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Almasy, Collin," Squall read off the list of squads, and Collin stepped forward, "shall be the leader of Squad A, and under him shall be: Leonhart, Crean and Matthews, Kiana." Kiana and Crean took a step forward, _I'm gonna have to deal with her!,_ " Squad B will consist of Dincht, Aldice; Kinneas, Cal; and be lead by Jace Palement." 

The SeeD candidates stood in their squads very confused, the rest of the candidates were being sent to Timber. Why weren't they? 

As if to answer their questions Squall started speaking again, "You were the candidates who had received the highest test scores. We feel you have the ability to complete this simple retrieval mission. You will travel by Ragnorak to the valley located south of Esthar. Head over to the hanger to board the ship and be briefed on the details of your test. 

The candidates saluted and were dismissed. They walked in silence to the hanger, they were all starting to prepare themselves for the task before them. The nervous teens were met in front of the airship by Mataya and Lance, the SeeDs that would accompany the candidates on their test. 

"Board the ship and we'll get started," Lance said gesturing to the red giant hovering before them. 

Collin and the others boarded the ship followed by Mataya and Lance. The squads sat on opposite sides of the conference room with the squad leaders near the front. The six teens waited for the SeeDs to brief them on the details of their test. 

"The ship will land outside Esthar City, you will be met by President Loire. He will give you the location of E-District prison. You will get there by military vehicle disguised as Esthar Soldiers. Once there you will find the location of a prisoner, his identity will not be known by you in case you are captured," Lance said as he walked swiftly up the aisle and leaned against the table, "Then all you gotta do is get the prisoner, get out of the prison and back to the city with the prisoner. Any questions?" 

"How do we know what prisoner we're supposed to get if we don't know who he is?" Cal asked almost immediately. 

"The warden thinks that Esthar Soldiers are retrieving him before SeeD can get to him," Mataya said taking a step towards the cadets, "So a confrontation can be avoided. He should give you the correct information." 

"What if he doesn't?" Aldice asked from the back of the room. 

"He should," Lance said, "He will be given a large amount of money if he complies and gives up the right prisoner." 

"What makes this particular prisoner so special?" Jace asked, "And why would we want a convicted criminal? He must've like killed a president or something to end up there." 

"All we know is that you guys have to get him and bring him back," Mataya said, "If you really want to know all the details you can ask him when you get him safely back to Esthar. 

"One more thing," Lance said. He stood up and opened a bag that was sitting on the table, "We were told to give you these." He took out two blue walkie-talkies. "When you have the prisoner in the military vehicle report back to us on these." He handed the squad leaders the walkie-talkies. 

The cadets nodded silently and sat back in their chairs. They all were preparing for the task ahead in their own ways. Jace opened a black case that had been sitting on his knees and pulled out a sleek new rifle that had been sent to him for the exam. The room filled with the sounds of Jace cleaning and loading the rifle. Collin watched his movements and was reminded that he still had his whip, he was only allowed one weapon while on this exam. 

"Collin," Mataya said, Collin looked up when he his name. "Have you decided on which weapon you are going to use on the exam?" 

Collin nodded and stood up to remove his whip. He handed it to Mataya and sat back down. Collin got lost in his thoughts, _I'm getting that feeling again, like my dad is coming home. Just nerves, I'm just a little nervous about the exam.....it seems too easy._

"We'll be landing soon," Lance said standing up from his chair and walking down the aisle to the door, "Get ready to move out." 

Collin made sure he had his few GFs junctioned and had some magic junctioned. The ship landed outside Esthar and the cadets exited the ship and were led into the city where President Loire was waiting. 

"Welcome," the aging gentleman said somewhat graciously, "Are you ready for the task I am about to bestow upon you?" The cadets formed a line and saluted, "Well trained like usual," the president said grinning. "Here is all the information you'll need to complete this mission. The warden will comply, you'll know if he doesn't. Your vehicle is waiting for you near your ship, just head north past the lunar base and you can't miss it." 

The candidates saluted and President nodded and they were dismissed, "Get going, you don't have much time." Lance said pointing to the blue vehicle waiting for them. 

"Let's go," Collin said and they jogged towards the car. 

Collin got there first and he climbed in behind the wheel and started the engine. The others soon came and climbed in the remaining seats. Collin looked back to make sure everyone was seated before he floored the gas pedal and the car jerked forward toward the prison. It didn't take them long to arrive, along the way the cadets changed into the Esthar uniforms that were provided. Collin stopped a little ways before he got to the prison gate and got out of his seat and Jace took his spot and continued on while Collin changed. 

The gate opened as the car approached and they were allowed in. Jace stopped the car and turned off the engine. Kiana opened the back door everyone filed out. Collin assumed the role of spokesperson and Jace stood by him as he told the guard why Esthar Soldiers were there. The guard allowed them in to the warden and Collin handed the man the papers that stated what they were there for. 

The warden looked up at the soldiers standing before them. _They seem suspicious, I can at least give them the location of the man they're here for._ "Right this way sir," the warden said gesturingdown a gray corridor and nodded for the guard to go with them and open the door. The squads followed silently and stopped at a gray door as the guard opened it. Collin and Jace stood on one side of the door and signaled for Crean and Cal to lift the seemingly unconscious man off the cot. 

"That one there is trouble," the guard said pointing to the badly bruised man who had stirred slightly from being lifted from the cot. "Good thing you have a good number of men to restrain him if he gets too outta hand." 

Jace peered at the man, his chin was down to his chest and it looked as if he been beaten recently. "Don't think he'll cause too much trouble. That man can barely walk." 

"Get him to the car," Collin ordered. Collin watched as the man was dragged down the hall, _Why do I feel like I know him?_ Collin shook his head and followed the cadets out. When they got in the car the prisoner fastened into a seat and the cadets changed back into their regular uniforms. Collin confirmed that the prisoner was retrieved and I the car. Jace climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine and drove out the gate. Half way to the lunar base they were stopped by a small group of Galbadian soldiers. 

"Uh, guys?" Jace said slowing to a stop, "We got a slight problem." Collin looked out the windshield. 

"Looks like we're gonna have to fight," Collin said strapping on Hyperion, "Ready?" Collin looked around at the other SeeD candidates in the car, _We'll someone to stay here with the prisoner,_ "Aldice...could you stay here and make sure the prisoner stays safe? If the Galbadians come near get away from them, they're here for the prisoner I'm sure of it. Head back to Esthar if you have to, we'll take their vehicle. Ok?"_ Worst plan anyone has ever came up with._

Aldice nodded and the other five got out the back door and Cal closed it and locked it when he jumped out. Collin lead the way to the blue uniformed soldiers, _there's only four it shouldn't be too hard. _The cadets walked close to Collin. 

"I'll talk to them," Collin said in a low tone, "Fighting will be a last resort, got it? They can see we're armed and they'll know that we're well trained." 

The cadets were silent but they acknowledged the statement. They stopped a few yards in front of the line of soldiers. Both sides were silent for a moment. 

"What is SeeD doing here?" the soldier in the center asked, he was the lieutenant. 

"We're not SeeD," Collin replied smirking, _It's true, we're not SeeD....not yet at least hehe._

"Who sent you then?" the lieutenant said. 

"Esthar," Collin answered. 

"Looks like SeeD sent you. We were told not let anyone who looked like SeeD to pass," The soldier jerked his head and the others pulled out their guns. The cadets acknowledged the gesture as a start to a battle and took out their weapons. Collin raised his hand to tell them to wait as he unsheathed Hyperion and let the sun reflect off its blade. 

"Looks like we'll have to force our way through then," Collin replied going into his fighting stance just one of the soldiers fired at Collin and missed. 

Jace was the first to attack he fired at one of the Galbadians and did a considerable amount of damage. Crean followed and finished off the soldier with a blow from his staff. Cal immediately attacked another soldier with his daggers, and Collin followed Cal and finished off the soldier. 

"Your SeeD! You have to be!" The lieutenant yelled. 

"We're not SeeD....yet." Kiana said as she whipped around her nunchaku and hit the lieutenant. 

Jace fired again and finished off the Lieutenant and the remaining soldier ran. The cadets sheathed their weapons just as Aldice pulled up and Kiana unlocked the door and hopped in and the others followed. Crean closed the door and locked it then sat down in the remaining seat. Aldice sped away towards Esthar wanting to complete the task as soon as possible. Not long after she halted the car outside Esthar where the president was waiting near the Ragnorak. Cal and Aldice picked up the unconscious prisoner and dragged him out of the car. 

"Well done," Laguna said as he came forward to greet the cadets, "What happened to him?" 

"He was severely beaten while at the prison," Aldice said, "He's been unconscious the whole way here." 

"Well get him on the ship." Laguna said, "Lance and Mataya are ready." 

The cadets boarded the ship and Lance took the prisoner and laid him on the table and cast curaga on the unconscious man. Collin sat down and rubbed his chin absentmindedly staring forward. _Can't be my Dad can it? It can't be, it just can't be! But what if he is?......_Collin felt a hand on his shoulder and he quickly looked up and saw the last person he wanted to see, Kiana. 

"Is something wrong Collin?" Kiana asked trying to show concern,_ He was right, I hate it when he's right!_

"No," Collin said shortly,_ I don't want your pity._


	5. overcoming the obstacles

Seifer drifted in and out of consciousness for several hours. He could remember soldiers, Esthar he thought when he saw the bug like helmets, dragging him out of the prison. The next thing was being in a big military vehicle with different people, late teens he thought. Then he was in a room on a table and it felt like the whole room was moving. The thing that stuck out the most in his memory was the boy who kept staring at him from across the room, he looked so familiar it was haunting,_ the teenage version of me......am I reliving past memories? What is this place?...._and he went unconscious again. Now Seifer was wide awake in a blue and white room that was all to familiar to the man,_ Am I at Garden?_ Seifer studied the room, sunlight was streaming through the open window and he heard people talking and laughing outside. There was a movement across the room, near the door Seifer thought. A blonde woman came in with a pile of papers in her arms, _just like I remember her,_ Seifer kept quiet as he watched the woman move with natural grace. The moment that Seifer had been dreaming of the past ten years had finally arrived and he couldn't utter a single word. 

"Doctor Kadowaki?" the petit blond called, "You sent for me?" 

"Yes I did Quistis," The doctor came out of the back room in her white coat, "Did Squall give you the message?" 

"Yes, he did," Quistis said setting her stack of papers down on the desk and leaned on them, "and I am still confused? What is this about a special student that has arrived? I told him I wasn't coming back to teach." 

"He is indeed a special student," the doctor said smiling, "You could say he's back for a continued learning course?" 

"What?" Quistis asked even more confused and the doctor pointed towards the bed where Seifer lay. 

Seifer had been pretending he was sleeping even though he was listening intently to the conversation. Quistis looked cautiously in the direction in which the doctor was pointing. Then, she saw him lying there, his eyes closed as if he was sleeping. His face looked like it had seen better days, but she was sure it was him. 

"Seifer?" she breathed. Quistis took a shaky step forward, then another until she was now moving to the mans side and stood staring. Scared to blink, for fear it was an illusion and it all might disappear. The man stirred and Quistis inhaled quickly, slowly his eyes opened staring straight up at the ceiling, blinking, and he looked in her direction. So many emotions showed in his face, and Quistis sat on the edge of the bed and her eyes welled up with tears then overflowed. 

"Quis," Seifer said quietly, "You know I don't like it when you cry." 

Quistis quickly wiped the tears from her crystal blue eyes and regained her composure before she tried to form words. 

"How?....Where?......Why?" Quistis said quietly, all the questions that been unanswered for so many years came into her head all at once. She fell silent when she felt him place a finger lightly on her lips, he dropped his hand back down on the bed. 

"Shh," Seifer said softly and he grimaced with pain as he moved to sit up, "I wanna tell you and him what happened. Is in Garden right now?" 

"Uh, I ," Quistis was interrupted by the infirmary door opening and a confused Collin blew in. 

"Doctor Kadowaki, do you know where my mom is?" Collin asked quickly. 

"She's right there dear," the doctor said nodding to the infirmaries one bed. 

Collin eyes followed in the direction of the doctors nod. He slowly turned and brought himself to his full height and didn't let any emotion show on his face. Looking back at Collin was his mother and someone he hadn't seen in years, his father. Inside Collin was full of so many emotions it was all he could do to keep his face from showing them. He took a cautious step forward, an announcement echoed over the intercom, "All SeeD Candidates who participated in today's exam please report to the second floor by the classroom" 

"I gotta go," Collin said quietly before he turned and left his gray trench coat billowing behind him. 

"First time taking the test?" Seifer asked looking over to Quistis who nodded smiling with pride, "Maybe he'll break my record?" Seifer said jokingly trying to lift his spirits. 

"He'd better not!" Quistis said laughing quietly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Collin quickly exited the elevator as its doors slid open to the second floor. _Why __didn't I say anything?_ Collin walked down to where the SeeD candidates were gathered waiting to hear who passed. Collin found Cal, Aldice, Crean and Kiana were waiting silently by the corner. He received a few nods from his friends as he approached them. Everyone around was nervous and when a SeeD came out of the classroom carrying a sheet of paper they all tensed. 

The SeeD stopped and read over the paper in his hands as he made his way through the parting crowd to where the corridors met, then he read off the names, "Allays, Rick." A tall brown haired teen stepped forward and went to wait near the elevator. "Almasy, Collin." Collin kept his face emotionless as he went and stood by the elevator. "Dincht, Aldice." Aldice smiled as she went to join Rick by the elevator. "Kinneas, Cal." Cal who had been holding his breath finally inhaled as he heard his name ands went to join the others. "Leonhart, Crean." Crean stepped forward confidently, Kiana was left. "Matthews, Kiana." Kiana let her breath out in a loud _'whoosh'_ as she too joined the others. "Palement, Jace." The teen who went with Collin on the exam had passed as well. "Riordan, Bradhadair." A tall brunette stepped forward and walked past Collin whose eyes followed her she walked gracefully towards the elevator, _Wow. _

"That is all," The SeeD said folding up the paper and headed towards the elevator, "You may go up now, the headmaster is waiting." 

The elevator doors slid open and the new SeeDs boarded it and it took them to the third floor. The doors slid open again and the group piled out and was met by the instructors and headmaster. Each was given their grading sheet and were congratulated by the headmaster. Collin read over his sheet, _level 5 SeeD. _Collin went down stairs to his dorm, his spirits lifted. He got to his room and just looked around, _need some music. _Collin went over to his stereo and set the paper down next to it. His eyes skimmed over his collection of CDs, he stopped at his new Sum 41 cd and pulled it and popped it into his cd player then pressed play. Collin was reading over his grading sheet again when there was a knock at his door. Collin set the paper down on his bed and answered the door, his mom was there. 

"Hey mom!" Collin said stepping aside to allow her in, "Guess what! I passed! You are now looking at this semesters best rookie SeeD." 

"Congratulations!" Quistis said giving her son a quick hug. 

"Don't be too cocky now, you hear?" a voice said from the door 

Collin was momentarily confused, then he looked back at the door and saw Seifer, "So you're SeeD now?" fatherly pride was showing his green eyes. 

"Yea," Collin replied, "Level 5!" 

"That's pretty good," Seifer said leaning against the door frame, "Pretty damn good." 

"Are you gonna come in or are just plannin' on standin' there?" Collin asked after a moment of awkward silence. 

Seifer walked in and stepped off to the side so the door could be closed. _He must hate me, who could blame him? What kind of father breaks promises to his son?_ Seifer's eyes glanced over the small room quickly. 

"You planning on going to the SeeD ball tonight?" Seifer asked. 

"I was plannin' on at least making a showing," Collin said, "Aldice would have a fit if I didn't." 

"Aldice?" Seifer said puzzled for a minute,_ Oh yeah Zell and Selphie's girl,_ "Did she make SeeD?" 

"Yeah," Collin said turning the stereo off._ I wonder if Bradhadair is going to the ball?_ "I gotta go pick up my SeeD uniform soon." 

"Ok," Seifer said slightly disappointed,_ He obviously doesn't want to talk,_ "We can talk later," 

"Yea sure," Collin said putting on his trench coat. 

"I can't believe you still have that," Seifer said looking his son over, "That coat has been through a lot." 

"It was the only thing besides Hyperion that was left behind," Collin said. _I am still trying to figure out why._

Seifer nodded as Collin walked out the door. Seifer looked over at Quistis who was standing by the bed. 

"We can talk later," Seifer looking down to the floor. 

Quistis nodded, "Yes you can." She smiled as he moved his gaze towards her. "Come one let's go get something to eat." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Collin had just gotten back to his dorm when a knock came his door. It was Aldice, _Probably wondering why I'm not ready...it's only two hours away._

"What Aldice?" Collin said letting the hyper girl into his room. 

"Come on Collin get dressed!" Aldice said handing him his uniform that was hanging on the hook. 

"Still got two hours before it even starts," Collin said hanging the uniform up again, "Why aren't you helping set up?" 

"I have other matters to attend to," Aldice said trying to sound smart, "Get dressed, I have someone I think you should meet." 

"You do, do you?" Collin said chuckling, "Better not be like the last girl you tried to set me up with." 

"That's not funny!" Aldice said crossing her arms pretending to be offended, "I didn't know she was really guy! Honest!" 

"It's not that hard to tell," Collin said dodging a punch from Aldice, "Ok, Ok! Truce. I'll check this one out, hopefully it's a girl." 

"Hurry up and meet me in the parking lot," Aldice said going over to the door, "We're all gonna head into Balamb for dinner before the ball." 

"Ok, See you in a few," Collin said pulling off his shirt and throwing it into the basket. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Collin get in we're ready to go!" Crean called out to Collin. 

Collin jogged over to the car and climbed in. Collin looked around and saw all familiar faces and was confused, _wasn't Aldice setting me up someone? I'll find out soon enough._ The drive to the Ocean View restaurant in Balamb was short, but everyone was starving by the time they arrived. Collin climbed out and was pulled aside by Aldice. 

"Look," Aldice whispered to Collin, "You've already met the girl, it's Kiana....." 

"Kiana?!" Collin whispered in surprise pulling away quickly, "No! Not a chance!" 

"Collin please?" Aldice said pleading, "She really likes you!" 

Collin stared at Aldice giving him her puppy dog eyes and knew that the whining would come next so he relented. "Fine," Collin said not wanting to listen to her whine, "but you owe me!" 

"You'll like her if you give her a chance," Aldice said beckoning Kiana over, "Trust me" 

Collin snorted but kept his comments to himself, he plastered a smile on his face. _Just for dinner._ Collin silently walked into the restaurant and Kiana followed silently. The hostess seated them and gave them the menu. Collin didn't pay any attention to Kiana, who sat on his right side Aldice was on his left, as he read the menu. After a few moments Collin felt a sharp kick in his shin and gave Aldice an angry glare as she mouthed 'talk to her!' and she gestured to Kiana. Collin rolled his eyes as he moved his gaze to Kiana. 

"So," Collin said trying to think of something to talk about, "You passed the field exam?" 

"Uh yeah," Kiana said her face slightly puzzled, "Level 2. What level did you make?" 

"Level 5," Collin grinning, he liked the idea that he beat her. 

"I figured you'd make higher than me," Kiana said, "You are the top student." 

Collin blushed slightly at the compliment and let his mind wander until he felt a tickling sensation in his head. He quickly looked back at Kiana whose features were dazed, then she shook her head and she looked normal. 

"Is something wrong Collin?" Kiana asked noticing his confused look. 

"Nothing," Collin muttered, "It's nothing, my heads just been a little funny lately." 

"Hmm," Kiana replied,_ He can tell when someone tries to enter his thoughts, this is going to take longer than I thought._

The waitress came back and took orders. The conversation flowed freely among everyone, most expressed their relief about passing the field exam. 

"I was so surprised to pass and get such a high level," Cal said. 

"What level?" Collin asked. 

"5," Cal said grinning. 

"Hey, same here," Collin said, "What level did you guys make?" 

"4," Aldice said blushing slightly. 

"I got 4 too," Crean said. 

"Good job," Collin said nodding. 

"What level did you make Kiana?" Cal asked. 

"Level 2," Kiana muttered, staring hard down at the table embarrassed. 

"Hey it's no big deal," Cal said seeing her embarrassment, "You don't have to start off at higher level to be considered skilled." 

"Yea," Aldice agreed, "There are probably several other SeeDs who are at the same level and they've been SeeDs for years." 

Kiana looked up tentatively at the friendly faces surrounding the table, a slight smile crept across her face. "You're right," Kiana said, "I'll prolly have the same SeeD rank as you guys. Maybe even higher." She gave a shrug as she took a sip of her water. The others around the table seemed pleased that they had comforted her and started talking about other things. 

Collin stared at the menu not reading it until he felt another tickling sensation, this time near the base of his skull. He immediately stood up, _I gotta get outta here_, he thought instantly. The others at the table and surrounding tables stared in his direction because of his sudden outburst. 

"Excuse me," Collin said feeling the back of his neck reddening, "I got something to do, I'll meet up with you guys at the dance." 

No one could say anything before Collin turned and left, once outside he ran his hand through his hair and started off towards the car rental. He didn't have Hyperion with him and he didn't want to get attacked by a monster unarmed, even though he could very easily defend himself. 

Collin was lost in his thoughts as he drove back to Garden._ What is it about Kiana that makes me so uncomfortable? And Why have I been getting the tickling sensation in my head lately?_ Collin concentrated on the winding road while thought about this. He thought about all the times its happened._ It started the first time I met Kiana, when I was showing her around. But it wasn't that noticeable. _Collin rubbed his chin as drove still thinking, he had to dodge some bite bugs that flew across the road at that time. "Damn bugs." _I felt it again when I ran into that guy in the cafeteria, it was a lot stronger then......I don't know, maybe Kiana just makes me feel uneasy and my brain is trying to tell me something bad with come from them. Great now I'm getting paranoid. _Collin drove the car straight into the parking lot when he arrived at Garden. He sat in the car a few minutes before getting out and went into the circular center of the Garden. 

Collin looked around, not very many people were around they were either setting up the ballroom or in town at a restaurant. He checked his watch and decided to head to the library, the only place where he could think and not ruin his uniform. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Collin arrived late to the SeeD Ball like he planned to do_, better late than never._ He quickly searched the sea of heads and saw the brunette he was looking for. She was surrounded by a group of her friends on the edge of the dance floor. Collin smirked as he wove through the couples towards Bradhadair. She looked up and her eyes met Collins as he made his way to her, his smirk transformed into a charming smile as he came up to her. 

"Wanna dance?" Collin asked offering her his arm. 

Bradhadair glanced around quickly before answering, "Yes," she answered smiling taking his arm. Collin led her to the middle of the dance floor and pulled Bradhadair close and moved slowly in time with the music. 

"So uh, Bradhadair," Collin started, "That's an interesting name." 

Bradhadair nodded, "Yea, it means 'fire starter'" Bradhadair said, "most of my friends call me Brad for short." 

Collin nodded, "A girl named Brad," Collin commented, "Cool." Collin started to feel uncomfortable and glanced around. 

"Something the matter?" Brad asked noticing his uneasiness. 

"Uh no, nothing's wrong," Collin said still searching for the source of his uneasiness. The music stopped and Collin knew he had to get out of there, " Thanks for the dance," Collin said looking her in the eyes and slowly backing away, "I'll see ya around." He then quickly turned and practically ran to the nearest exit. 

"What's up with blondie?" came a voice behind Bradhadair, her friend Diarmuid. 

Bradhadair just shrugged, "He seemed totally freaked." 

"Was it something you did?" Diarmuid asked. 

"I didn't do anything too weird, we were just talking and all of a sudden he started getting all nervous. He doesn't have a girlfriend does he?" Bradhadair said her green eyes turned to Diarmuid. 

"How should I know?" Diarmuid said disgusted, "People like him don't bother with people like us unless they need something." 

"Will stop that crap!" Bradhadair said controlling her voice, "This is practically different world from home." 

"That's 'cuz it is," Diarmuid said quietly. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_Damn him! Kiana was right when she said he is able to tell when she tries to enter his thoughts. I thought it was because she was too slow when she did it, so I tried to get in quickly and he immediately knew. No matter, there are other ways to get the information we need. It may be a risk but the risk does not outweigh the urgency of the situation._

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Collin quickly shut the door to his dorm and leaned against the wall pressing his palms against his head as if it were about to explode. _What is going on in my head? I've never felt that before, it was like a siren going off in my head._ _Maybe a good nights rest will help, yea things will be better in the morning. _Collin got in bed without changing or even locking his door and fell asleep immediately. 

A few seconds, later a darkly dressed man entered the room and stood over Collin's sleeping form. _Let's see what your fate is._ The man lightly touched Collin's temple and closed his eyes and concentrated, if he invaded the teen's mind for too long he could wake and that could be fatal to both men. 


	6. two missions

A/N: This is really short I know. Now I didn't want to start begging for reviews but I will if I have to. So here's chapter six, R&R!!!!! 

Collin woke with a pounding headache, _I didn't drink much last night did I, _there was a soft knock at the door. _Must be Aldice coming to find out why I ditched them last night. _He stood up and stretched, he noticed he was still in his SeeD uniform. The knock became louder just before Collin opened the door. 

"What!" Collin said with more rudeness than he intended, "Oh Bradhadair I'm sorry I ...." 

"Oh never mind," a pretty brunette finished for him, "I'd be grumpy too if I was disturbed this early." 

"Bradhadair, I'm sorry I ran out so quickly last night," Collin said running his fingers through his short hair trying to smooth it out. 

"Collin!" a familiar voice yelled from down the hall, "Why did you run out on us last night? Kiana was so upset after you left!" 

Collin didn't answer until Aldice was closer, "I had some things on my mind." 

"You'd better apologize to Kiana," Aldice said crossing her arms over her chest. 

"I'll do it later," Collin said. 

"Do it soon," Aldice said continuing on down the hall. 

"Is Kiana your girlfriend?" Bradhadair asked quietly hoping he wouldn't hear. 

"What?" Collin said looking surprised. 

"Never mind," Bradhadair said quickly. 

Collin looked at the brunette confused, "Hey would you....," 

"Collin!" Cal called from down the hall, he was carrying a brown envelope. 

"What were you about to say?" Bradhadair asked , her eyes searching his. 

"It's Nothing," Collin replied. 

"Got our first mission," Cal said grinning and waving he envelope. 

"I talk to you later," Collin said before going in his room. 

"Yea sure," Bradhadair said and she went back to her dorm which was just down the hall. 

Cal followed Collin into his room, "Who's the girl?" Cal asked grinning mischievously. 

Collin didn't answer the question, "When do we leave for the mission?" 

"Immediately," Cal replied, "You didn't answer my question, who's the girl?" 

Collin nodded and still refused to answer the question and he could tell it was bothering Cal. He grabbed a bag from his closet to start packing. "Anyone else coming with us?" he asked placing his Save the Queen in it's box then into his bag. 

"Yea," Cal said leaning against the door frame and looked down at the paper, "Bradhadair Riordan. Wait a minute, that was who were just talking to! You lucky dog. So how involved are you two?" 

Collin didn't answer this question either, _Why is he so interested in my social life._

"If you don't answer I will be forced to make assumptions," Cal said 

"You of all people should know not to make assumptions," Collin said. 

"Don't even go there," Cal said blushing slightly, "I thought she really liked me. But seriously, do you really like her?" 

"I think so," Collin said putting his gunblade in it's case, "I just met her. Enough about my relationships, how long do we have for the mission?" 

"As long as we need," Cal answered, "We're going to Timber," he nodded as Collin emitted a groan, "We're supposed to oversee the peace talks between Galbadia and Timber. I'm gonna go pack, can you tell Bradhadair that she's coming with us? I'll meet you guys down in the parking lot." 

"Sure," Collin picked up his trench coat and was about to toss on top of his bag when he stopped to look closely at it. The red markings on it had faded with time, the fabric was thin, it was amazing it wasn't falling apart. The stains on it were still visible even after all these years, from past adventures when it was still the uniform of the Sorceress Knight. He sighed as he placed it down on the bed and went to find Bradhadair. 

The task didn't take as long as Collin thought it would, he found the brunette down in the training center. Collin knew enough not to approach a person when they were in a battle, they could mistake your approach as an attack and defend themselves. 

"Hey!" Collin called out when she had defeated one of the snow lions that Garden had imported. Bradhadair looked up as she collected her items and smiled. 

"What's up?" she asked standing up and slipped her battle ax into it's scabbard. 

"Not much," Collin said as he watched her come towards him, "Just came to tell you that you were assigned to a mission." 

"With you and Cal?" She asked. 

"Uh, yea," Collin said running his fingers through his hair and noted the fact he needed a hair cut again. He felt like he was being watched, Collin looked around him, there was no one else besides Bradhadair in this part of the training center but he wasn't relieved. Then it started again, just as bad as the last time, his hands shot up to his temples and his face grimaced from the pain. 

"Collin?" Bradhadair said and she put a hand on his elbow and he swiped it away, "Collin what's wrong?" 

Collin stayed silent and slowly the pain ebbed away, he slowly dropped his hand and blinked his eyes several time attempting to refocus. 

"Lately I've been getting these weird headaches," Collin held up his hand when Bradhadair tried to interrupt, " They're not headaches really, they don't hurt, at least they didn't. They just tickle before." 

"Do they tickle in one spot or all over?" Bradhadair asked her eyes intent. 

"At first I just felt the tickling in one spot," Collin said looking down with his chin resting on his palm, "But lately it's been all over. Every time I feel it, it's like a siren is going off inside my head like I'm in danger or something. I felt it again last night when we were dancing, much worse. It was like someone blew an air horn inside my head." 

"Have you met anyone new that seems to try and be near often or approached you?" Bradhadair inquired, "Have you ever noticed anyone look dazed, like they're daydreaming or something?" 

"Kiana," Collin said looking up, "I started getting the headaches when I met her." 

Bradhadair sat up straight,_ Can't be the same person who destroyed Beltanick._ "Collin, stay away from her or anyone who might be associated with her." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

The three SeeDs loaded their belongings into the trunk of the blue vehicle that would take them to the train station in Balamb. Collin stared out the window at the scenery whipping by, he had the feeling that it might be a long time before he ever sees what he knows as home again. He didn't like the feeling he tried to focus on other things, he listened to Cal drumming on his knees,_ Who ever got him to take up drumming should be launched into space._

__"Will you cut it out!" Bradhadair nearly screamed. Collin couldn't help but chuckle at Cal's face as he froze a few beats before the end of his 'grand finale' for a few seconds before tapping out the last couple beats and received a shriek from Bradhadair. 

"Ok, I'm done," Cal said holding his hands up to shield himself from the girls slaps, "Jeez, I figured you would have an appreciation for good music." 

"That wasn't music, that was senseless noise," Bradhadair spat as she sat back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest. 

"We're here," Collin said getting up to open the back door, "We'll get necessary supplies then board the train to Timber." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"So he's the one?" Kiana said in disbelief, "Are you sure Osrick?" 

"Yea," Osrick said, "I wouldn't say he was if he wasn't. You'd better find him so we can finally get the operation moving." 

"I can't," Kiana said casting her eyes downward. 

"What do you mean you can't?" Osrick demanded, his eyes fierce. 

"He was sent to Timber for his first mission," Kiana said, she looked up at Osrick, "I can't leave until I receive my first mission assignment." 

"Why does it seem like I am doing all the work on this mission?" Osrick said, "I guess I'm going to Timber now." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

_'We'll be arriving in Timber shortly. Please make sure you have all your belongings before you leave the train. We thank you for your business.'_

"We'll get off the train in uniform," Collin said standing up, "I think it's best to arrive looking like we mean business." 

Cal and Bradhadair nodded, they each got their bags and changed into their SeeD uniforms. The train stopped with a lurch and Collin lead the way out of the cabin. There was a taxi waiting to take them to the hotel to drop off their bags. On the way they noticed that Timber was still filled with Galdbadian military vehicles. _Seems a bit much for peace talks._

The taxi stopped outside of the Timber hotel and the SeeDs unloaded their bags and went inside. They had their bags taken up to their room, "We don't have time to unpack, we have to go and talk with the acting Timber mayor." 

"Yo, Collin," Cal said as he threw his bag down by the bed and opened his, "Did you notice all the military vehicles Galbadia's got stationed here? They look like assault vehicles, it's like they're expecting some problems." 

"Either that or they are planning to make some problems," Collin glanced out the window, the sight of all the armed soldiers sent shivers up his spine. 

"Look around the city! They have half the army stationed here it doesn't look like they plan on leaving." Cal said as he picked up his bag and rifle case and put them on the bed, "They're planning something and we'll have to be ready." 

"He's right we should bring our weapons," Bradhadair said as she unlatched her battle ax case. 

Collin silently agreed as he took out his Save the Queen and secured it to his belt. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Osrick stepped off the train in Timber. _It's still a dump._ Osrick descended the stairs and proceeded to the hotel. The crowd parted as he came through the streets. He stood in front of the hotel, he cast out his senses and searched for Collin's presence. He could sense where he had been, he was last in a room on the top floor toward the back. _Doesn't seem like he's in there._ His eyes scanned the sided of the building, he saw a fire escape that lead up to where. _I'll just wait until he returns. _Osrick went over to the fire escape ladder and pulled himself up and climbed to the top. The window was open so he let himself in. Looking to make sure no one saw him, he cast out his senses again. _Last room on the right. _Osrick proceeded down the hall. He tried the door, it was locked , grumbling to himself he held his hand over the knob and concentrated on the tiny lock inside. Hearing the delightful click he opened the door and went inside. 

He looked around the room in disgust, _He isn't here,_ Osrick stared out the window as if it would tell him where Collin was. That's when he got the idea, Osrick smiled at his brief moment of genius before he turned and left the room. There was much to do. 


	7. the capture

A/N: Wow, sorry for taking so long in getting this chapter up, schools a bitch and so are teachers.Well anywho, I won't keep you from readin' my newest chap. 

I don't own the cool characters, just the ones I made up. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Collin, Bradhadair, and Cal were escorted into the conference room. There was a long table with a Galbadian representative and the mayor of Timber at the head. The room had several armed Galbadian soldiers, the conference room door slammed shut after another came in. The SeeDs were right in bringing their weapons, they were only to oversee the meeting to ensure that an equal treaty would be drawn up. But, if Galbadia started to force Timber to agree on terms SeeD could intervene. 

Collin settled himself in his chair with Bradhadair and Cal on either side. Collin let his eyes drift over the several uniformed bodies, one stood out from the rest. He was the one who had come in late, his uniform didn't seem to fit just right like the others did. Collin lightly nudged his companions and nodded towards the soldier. The soldier noticed the gesture from Collin and quickly moved behind the other soldiers. 

"Better keep an eye on that one," Bradhadair murmured, "he must be new." 

The meeting went on with only a few minor problems. The SeeDs were the first to leave after the treaty was signed. The three were walking in silence down the corridor when Collin went to rest his hand on his belt and noticed his whip was missing. 

"Just go on ahead," Collin said turning back, "I probably just dropped it while I was sitting." 

The others continued on and Collin went back to the conference room cursing at himself for being so careless. Collin was so wrapped up in his thoughts he didn't notice the blue helmeted head that had peered around the corner. As he rounded the corner the butt of a Galbadian army issue rifle connected with his face with a sickening crack. Collin slumped to the floor in a heap, the soldier smirked inside his helmet as he picked up the motionless SeeD and carried him out a side door. 

Just at the door behind the soldier closed the conference room door came open and a young woman came out carrying a whip. She nodded in understanding as she closed the door behind her. The woman was slightly confused, how can a trained soldier not notice when they're missing their weapon. She shrugged as she walked quickly down the hall to where Cal and Bradhadair were waiting for Collin. 

"Any of you missing a whip?" she asked as came outside into the afternoon sun. 

Bradhadair and Cal glanced at each other in slight confusion before answering, "Yes, the other SeeD was missing it. He went back to the conference room for it." 

"He didn't come back," the woman answered handing to Bradhadair and went back inside. 

"What happened to him?" Cal asked, "He couldn't have gotten lost in there, it's not that big." 

"We'll head back to the hotel," Bradhadair said staring at the whip in her hands. 

"What?" Cal exclaimed, "What can we do from there? We should try and find him!" 

"That's what we're going to do," Bradhadair said as she hailed a cab. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Yes my lady, I retrieved the man you asked for.............No she's not, I'm on my way to the school to get her as we speak my lady.......Of course my lady." 

Collin awoke and was met by searing pain and darkness. He could tell his shirt was soaked through with some sticky substance. Collin felt his nose and he found out where the stickiness on his shirt had come from, he had a broken nose. With some effort he was able to stand, he looked around the room, he was only able to see the dark shadows of the few things that were in the small room. He noticed the outline of a door but no handle, he was trapped. He was still missing his whip, _I hope someone finds it and me soon._

Almost as if answering his thoughts the door to the room opened allowing light to flood in casting itself over Collin. A figure stood in the doorways blocking it, Collin had to shield his eyes to see the person clearly. His eyes went to the device in the person's right hand, Collin had seen doctors use on surgery patients several times. 

"I see you've decided to wake up," a man's voice said, "I feared that, good thing I came prepared." 

Collin didn't have a chance to defend himself as the man made a lunge for him and pressed the device to his neck. Collin fell limp to the floor with a thud. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"What're you doing?" Cal asked as he watched Bradhadair type several things into a small computer. 

"Searching for Collin," Bradhadair answered, "Garden students have a tracking bug implanted when they are admitted. I'm assuming he won't have his ear piece indicator on him so I'm searching for the bug. Found him, he's moving extremely quickly towards Balamb, he must be on a ship." 

Cal looked over Bradhadair's shoulder at the screen. "We'll never get there in time, we gotta notify Garden before the ship is gone." 

"Already done," Bradhadair said closing the computer, "I sent a message while I was searching for Collin, they've located him and are going to meet the ship. We are to report immediately back to Garden, we have a ship waiting for us outside the city." 

"Alrighty then, let's go," Cal said picking up his bag. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Squall what's this about?" a very worried Quistis asked as she burst through the wooden door. 

"We got notice that Collin was captured," Squall held up his hand to quiet the blond woman, "He's onboard a ship that's headed towards Garden. I've sent some small aircraft that if detected on radar appear as pleasure craft, several trained SeeDs are on the ships we'll be able to get him back." 

"Send me on a ship," Seifer commanded stepping forward, "He's my son, I can't just sit and wait." 

Squall thought it over briefly, "Very well," he finally said, "The last ship that's being sent is leaving momentarily, you'd better hurry." 

Seifer turned and ran out of the office and Quistis was about to follow. "Quistis, wait. I need to talk to you." Quistis reluctantly approached the headmaster again. "I have reason to believe that a terrorist group has captured Collin. Recently on planet Ornate a country was totally obliterated by a major terrorist group and the group all of sudden disappeared. Some SeeD correspondents stationed there have informed me of suspicions of them heading toward Gaia." 

"What do they want here?" Quistis asked in shock. 

"We don't know exactly," Squall said sighing. 

"Well I think you should start trying to figure that out," Quistis shot back as she pushed the door open, there was something she could do to help. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kiana stood on the beach, shielding her eyes she searched the horizon for the ship that was supposed to be coming. Overhead several SeeD ships sped out over the ocean, she became nervous, _We're gonna get caught_. She sank down into the sand as the eighth ship flew over, she failed, her family was going to be killed and there was nothing she could do. Kiana rested her head on her knees and tried to think, and idea came to her. She stood and ran back to the Garden and into the hanger, one last ship remained. _One last bit of hope,_ Kiana grinned as she ran to board the ship now all she had to do was figure out how to fly the ship. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Osrick was lounging comfortably in the pilot's chair as the ship flew through the air, _I'm almost home._ His eyes drifted over the ship's controls, everything was in working order and everything was going according to plans. Several dots showed up on the radar screen Osrick sat up immediately. 

"Shit," he muttered under his breath, "Damn SeeD how'd they find out?" Osrick tried to think of anything he may have missed, he had removed any outer locating devices he knew about. Did the boy have a bug implanted? Osrick cursed as he turned his chair and stormed down the steps to the room where Collin was being kept. 

Osrick turned on the lights in the small room. Soft yellow light washed over the room and Collin lying in a heap in the middle of the room. "Wake up boy!" Osrick growled, Collin's opened half way as Osrick shook him, "How'd they find you?" 

Collin immediately thought of the bug that had been implanted behind his ear so long ago, big mistake. Osrick caught the thought and nearly ripped Collin's ear off as he tried to find it. Behind his left ear was a small bump, Osrick pulled out a small knife and dug it into the bump. Collin flinched from the pain and his hand covered the wound to stop the bleeding. 

Osrick turned the lights off as he left the room leaving Collin lying on the floor in the dark. 

"Osrick !Osrick! SeeD are on their way! Osrick!" came Kiana's message over the radio. 

"Kiana, I saw." Osrick replied. 

"I took one of their ships I can get close enough for you and Collin to get on board." Kiana said. 

"Get here as fast as you can they're almost here." Osrick said before turning of the radio._ Better get ready._

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kiana flew over blue ocean, after a few moments of nothing some SeeD ships came into view. She sped up and past the ships, soon Osricks ship came into view. Kiana pulled up underneath where the loading ramp was opened and Osrick was waiting. She typed in the code to open the side door as she landed on the ramp. 

"So nice of you to show up," Osrick snarled. 

"I got here as fast as I could," Kiana replied casting her eyes down to the floor. 

"Nevermind," Osrick said rolling his eyes, "We have to go _now_." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

"Stop hitting them, my son's on that ship!" Seifer yelled at the pilot. Seifer examined the ship looking for a way to get on, _Wait a minute.....the loading ramp's open._ "Pull up underneath." 

"Excuse me?" the pilot questioned. 

"Underneath, where the loading ramp is," Seifer said pointing, "I'm pretty sure it's open." Seifer went to the other end of the small ship. "Pull up so the door is facing the ramp." 

The pilot pulled up underneath the ship, Seifer pulled the side door open, "Closer," Seifer commanded. The ship inched closer and Seifer leapt onto the ramp. He saw a SeeD ship already there,_ Why didn't they tell the rest of the ships they were on board, _he ran around to the other side of the ship. He slowed when he heard voices, "We have to go _now_." He quickly checked to see what magic he had, a single thunder was all he had. 

"It'll have to do," he muttered, Seifer quickly checked around the corner. Pressing himself against the side of the ship he paused a moment before jumping out into view. 

"Thunder!" He bellowed sending a single bolt of electricity in Osrick, making him fly back onto the floor. 

Kiana glanced between Osrick lying on the floor unconscious and Seifer. She bolted for the metal doors pausing only to close and lock them behind her. Seifer made a lunge for the door a bit too late and hit the door with his shoulder as they slid closed. He let out a frustrated grunt and searched around the outside of the door for something to open it with. A slight ray of hope emerged when he spotted a keypad on the wall next to the door. 

Seifer looked over the keypad, he could almost hear his instructor tell him to be patient and not let his frustration make his judgment . "I don't do patient," he muttered and he gave the keypad a solid punch, totally destroying it. A couple sparks of electricity fizzed as the doors slid open. "And it works everytime." Seifer jogged down the corridor that the door revealed, he searched the walls for some sign of a control room. 

He continued down the hall into he came into what looked like the cock pit. He saw the girl sitting in the captain's seat trying to maneuver the airship away from the oncoming SeeDs. Seifer didn't want to bother with her all he wanted to do was get his son and get off the damn ship. 

Going back down the same corridor he started checking the doors that lined the side of it. Having no luck with first three he was reluctant about opening the fourth. He knew he had nothing to lose so he slapped the button to open the door. The door slid open and Seifer had to take a step inside the room before he could see anything. His eyes were immediately drawn to a figure lying in a heap in the middle of the floor. 

"Collin!" Seifer exclaimed as he rushed to the boy's side, "Collin, hey wake up." Seifer shook Collin's shoulders slightly. 

"Just let me be," Collin muttered his eyes half opened, "What more could you want?" 

"Collin you got to get up," Seifer said lifting him up. Collin got to his feet but couldn't stand on his own and Seifer steadied him. Collin let himself be led out of the room, halfway down the corridor the two met Osrick. 

"Your a bit late we're almost there," Osrick said, "You are certainly allowed to join us, she would be most pleased to see we have more than fulfilled her request." 

"We're leaving," Seifer growled, he tried to push past Osrick. Seifer checked to see what magic Collin had stocked in case he might need it. 

"You won't get past me this time," Osrick snarled, "You were lucky last time, I wasn't prepared." 

"I never make the same move twice," Seifer replied furiously trying to figure out what to do next. 

"He can hear your thoughts," Collin mumbled. 

Just then Seifer could feel a slight tickling sensation near the back of his head, immediately his defenses went up and the sensation ceased. Seifer glared at Osrick, a slight smirk played at the corners of his mouth. He knew just how to fool him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Kiana finished entering in the coordinates and the ship's computer was on auto pilot, she had to make sure that man didn't ruin the mission.She hopped out of the seat and raced down the corridor to where Collin was being kept. She stopped quickly nearly falling over when she got there.The man had gotten Collin out of the room and was now trying to get past Osrick. 

Osrick saw Kiana, "Did enter in the coordinates?" He asked. 

"Yes," Kiana nodded, "The ship should start moving soon." 

The ship lurched foward and Seifer could feel the ship move as if it were changing direction, "Where is this ship going?" Seifer damanded. 

"It's going home," Kiana answered him trying to distract him long enough so Osrick get do something, "We've gotten what we came for now we must return. Your SeeD, you know how missions work." 

Seifer was distracted long enough for Osrick to cast a Stop on him, Seifer froze unable to move. "Now, we have things to do," Osrick said as he moved Seifer and Collin back into the room, "Try and behave." Osrick laughed as he closed and locked the door. Seifer and Collin stood in the dark room for a few moments unable to move. 

The effects of the magic wore off and Seifer was able to move again, immediately he went to the door, _Opens from outside....no problem._ Collin was still suffering from what Osrick had done earlier. Seifer was able to check what magic Collin had stocked, fortunately Collin had several Fire stocked, Seifer drew some and set to work on the door. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

There's chapter seven, now that you're read it just review it. 


End file.
